


阴婚 6

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 8





	阴婚 6

第6章  
旭凤咽了咽唾沫，后背紧紧贴着浴缸边缘，“你是怎么进来的，我明明上锁了……”  
“锁？”润玉舔舔嘴唇，笑道：“旭凤，你难道忘了我是鬼？”   
对，他是鬼！  
旭凤后知后觉，也不管自己现在还是赤身裸体，伸腿蹬开润玉惊慌失措的往外爬。  
热水从蓬蓬头上洒下来淋了旭凤一身，整个浴室全是水汽，制造出一个朦胧的幻境，暧昧、迷离……  
旭凤知道将要发生什么，但是地上太滑了，他摔倒了，膝盖磕在瓷砖上青了一块。很疼，可这些都比不过他内心的恐惧。四肢着地往前爬，背脊拉伸出优美的线条。  
湿润润的皮肤被热气蒸成了粉红色，紧致，矫健，水珠顺着腰线滚落下来，挂在挺翘的臀峰上。颤颤的抖动，等他再往前爬动时，终于坠落，摔碎，偶尔渗进狭窄的若隐若现的缝隙里。  
终于爬到门边，好不容易扭住了门把，旭凤还没来得及松一口气，紧接着一股大力就把他从地上拽了起来推到了门上。  
他粗重的喘着气，心脏在胸腔里跳得十分厉害。  
润玉静静凝视着旭凤，然后用舌尖一点点舔舐旭凤因为害怕而发抖的耳垂、脸颊、下巴。温柔细腻的触感让旭凤感到一阵酥麻从头顶慢慢渗入，他的体内像被人植入了一团火，旺旺的烧着。  
双腿开始发软，尾椎开始颤抖。一双大掌扣住他臀部将他托起，全身重量凝聚在一点。  
“我不喜欢男人。”旭凤盯着润玉幽深的双眸，硬着头皮开口，“男鬼也不喜欢。”  
“我们成亲了。”润玉抚摸他脸颊，指腹勾起一阵阵战栗，“喝过合卺酒，圆过房。”  
“那是你逼我的。”喘气，发抖，本该大吼出来的声音像小猫。“我根本不愿……”  
双唇被堵住，旭凤瞪大眼，对方舌头顶开他的齿列长驱直入，卷住他的舌，擦过上颚，引发一种酥麻的让人震颤不已的快感。  
他抓住对方的肩，指甲在上面划出一道道红痕。  
性和暴力往往联系在一起，淡淡的血腥味飘进润玉的鼻端，暴虐冲破枷锁。让他哭，让他疼，深深的埋进他的身体，从内到外都烙上自己的印记。  
更紧的抱住旭凤，双掌抓着臀，肉浪从指缝中溢出。  
旭凤发出悲鸣，双腿无处着力，脚趾因为惧怕和快感蜷缩起来，连小小的指甲盖都成了粉色。  
男人的身体笼罩住他，只露出一双修长白皙的大腿，这样的姿势宛如热恋中的情侣。  
门外传来说话声，“旭凤先生，您要的宵夜送来了。”  
他猛的惊醒，推着男人呜呜的叫。  
“旭凤先生？”  
浴室的门是磨砂玻璃，虽然看不清楚，但是能够凭借猜测知道里面的人在干什么，而现在他被抵在门上，男人的肉刃虎视眈眈的对准他的后穴。  
润玉移开唇，黑幽幽的瞳仁里蕴藏狂风暴雨，“想让她进来？”  
旭凤拼命摇头。  
润玉笑了，“你可以叫出来。”  
那笑让旭凤打从心底里害怕，他想反抗，可是又怕挣扎造成的声音会引起佣人的注意。他盯着润玉，全身每块肌肉都绷得紧紧的。  
“把宵夜放在桌上，然后……”  
话还没说完润玉就蛮横的撞了进去。  
硕大的分身强行顶开紧致的菊蕾，撑开狭窄的甬道碾压在前列腺上，骤然间引发的疼痛和快感，让旭凤一时之间忘了他在哪里。  
咬住下唇的牙齿松开一点，他溢出一声沉闷的哼叫。  
“先生？”  
让她走。旭凤用眼神祈求。  
润玉凶狠的咬住他的喉结，他紧紧闭上眼睛，泪水从深长的眼尾滑落。  
“先生？”  
佣人越走越近。  
润玉架起他的双腿，在他痛苦羞耻的呻吟中激烈征伐。  
旭凤简直难以置信，那双大大睁开的凤目里全是对润玉的控诉。“不……行……”手指用力抓挠着男人的背，想逃离，但又不得不屈辱的抱住对方颈脖。  
挺翘的臀部被撞得不停发出清脆的声响，冰凉的玻璃门被身体捂得温热。他双腿张开，最脆弱的部位毫无防备的横陈在肉刃前。他的乳尖被摩得发红，变硬，随着摇晃的动作生发出另一种不同寻常的快感。  
脚步声渐渐接近，门被人敲响，一声又一声砸在他心上。  
旭凤痛苦的摇头，羞耻得全身都在发抖。而甬道深处又因为这种禁忌的刺激产生强烈的痉挛，媚肉紧紧咬住深入的男根，一张一缩的往里带。  
润玉将他的臀托高，吮住他的耳垂用力一咬。  
旭凤发出一声悲鸣，阳具在没有人抚慰的情况下竟然挺立了起来。  
他射了，白浊溅在两人紧贴的小腹上。  
甬道因为快感的余韵小幅度的收缩着，泌出的肠液越来越多，弄得窄径湿漉漉的。菊蕾已经被肏成了艳红色，贪婪的咬住快要抽出的硕大顶冠。  
他以为这就是结束，谁知道就在他舒服的吐出一口气时，男人用力插了进去，狠狠的撞在了他的最深处。  
旭凤高高仰起后颈，喉结滚了几滚，只能虚弱的吐出几个气音。  
刚刚达到高潮的身体哪里禁得起这样的对待，瑟缩的身体很快被拉开，润玉把他压在地上，让他摆出雌伏的姿势。  
肩膀下压，臀部翘起，性感的腰窝被掐得青紫。  
在被撞了数十下之后润玉终于射了出来，精液喷在已经变得敏感无比的腔壁上，又引发了新一轮高潮，阳具可怜兮兮的吐出最后一点精液，软绵绵的瘫软下来。  
旭凤已经彻底没了力气，湿漉漉的眼尾被逼出一点绯红，脆弱又妖艳。  
“佣人……”  
“设了结界，她看不到。”  
混账！  
可惜最后两个字旭凤已经没有力气说了，两眼一闭就昏睡了过去。  
不知睡了多久，迷迷糊糊中听到水滴声。  
“润玉？”他翻了个身没摸到熟悉的身体，很不情愿的睁开眼睛，发现床头有个黑乎乎的影子。  
“润玉你在干嘛？”  
那团黑影一动不动。  
旭凤裹着被子踢踢他，棉被软绵绵的，顶多只是碰到而已。“别装神弄鬼，今天的事情我还没找你算账！”  
那黑影动了动，慢慢爬上床铺。  
爬动的姿势很奇怪，旭凤眨眨眼，抱着被子往里面让了让。  
越靠越近，越来越冷。  
旭凤听到了水滴声，浓重的水汽，夹着令人作呕的血腥气。  
“润玉？”他扯出一个僵硬的笑，“你别吓我。”  
有什么东西垂到了脸上，凉冰冰。  
旭凤伸出手一摸，是头发。  
吓得大叫一声往后退，床才多大？根本无处可逃。  
头发越来越多，长长的，黑乎乎的，像蛇一样往他身上缠。  
“润玉，润玉。”他大声叫喊。  
房中一片静谧，除了水声就是他急促的呼吸声。  
那团黑影爬近了，没有脸皮，阴惨惨的露出一个血肉模糊的笑容。  
旭凤惊叫一声，把棉被往那黑影兜头一罩，发了疯似的拼命往外面跑。  
头发缠上他的脚，把他倒拽着往床上拖。  
【吃了你。】  
旭凤的头像被针扎一样，刺痛得厉害。  
“混账润玉，你跑到哪里去了？”气愤之下不知道哪来的力气，抓住凳脚就往床上砸去。  
黑影发出无声的惨叫，缠在脚上的头发瞬间断裂。  
旭凤连滚带爬的逃到窗边，三下五除二把玻璃砸开，眼一闭就往下面跳。  
糟了！  
这里是五楼。  
耳边风声呼呼，旭凤等着自己被摔成肉泥。  
别墅内的其他人也被这边的动静惊醒了，灯火通明。  
“旭凤先生？”先出来的人抬头惊呼。  
眼看旭凤就要砸在地上，忽然身体停住了。他的后背距离地面一米高，因为惯性作用手臂垂落下来，指尖几乎碰到了地面。  
“别怕，我在这里。”润玉把他抱在怀里，手掌扣着他的肩让他安心。  
“你……你怎么才来啊！”死里逃生，旭凤的声音都带着哽咽。  
那团黑影从楼上呼啸着冲了下来，润玉眼皮略抬，嘴角勾起蔑笑。  
黑影在白光中翻滚，惨叫，灰飞烟灭。  
这一切发生得太快，众人还没感觉到惧怕就已经结束了。  
“神仙！”第一个人跪了下来，接着是第二个，第三个。  
每个人的内心深处都被恐惧支配，而恐惧源于敬畏。  
“润玉。”旭凤蹭蹭润玉的肩头，深深吸一口他身上冷冽的雪松香。  
不知从哪里传来挂钟鸣响，六下。  
旭凤心头一紧，凌晨六点！  
晨雾变淡，旭日东升，红光穿透云层照射下来。  
“快走。”他害怕极了，立刻从润玉怀里挣扎下来，张开双臂为他挡住光芒。


End file.
